All's Fair in Love and War
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Gregory's in the hospital and Christophe is panicking. Kyle talks some sense into him with witty, sarcastic humor. Meanwhile, Pip is trying to convince Damien to quit...but why? Implied Gregophe and Style, Chris and Kyle being FRIENDS ONLY and Dip :D


All's Fair in Love and War

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Christophe ran a tanned, calloused hand through his already messy brown hair, pacing in front of the closed doors of the surgery ward of Hells Pass. He leaned heavily against the wall and slumped down it, letting his head fall into his hands.

"He's gonna be okay, ya know." A familiar voice came from somewhere above the panicking Frenchman.

"'Ow do you know zees, Broflovski? You deed not see ze wound, do not know ze sheety doctors 'ere like we do." He growled, glaring at the red head with ill concealed anger.

"'Cause I know Greg, and I know he wouldn't leave you to rot here without him. I also know that he knows that you would explode if he went away for so much as a week." He chuckled, ignoring the death glare.

"I would not explode." He said simply, not denying any of the other claims. In the back of his mind he knew Gregory would be okay, but he couldn't help but worry. The knife to his gut had gone deep and such wounds were often fatal, especially in a hospital like Hells Pass.

"Maybe not in the literal sense." Kyle smirked.

"Fuck you, beetch." He growled pushing his friend from his place on the floor.

"No thanks, I have Stan for that." He giggled, green eyes alight with mirth.

"You know what I meant, beetch." He scoffed, shoving him again.

"If you don't stop shoving me, I'm gonna crack my head on the floor and you'll have a lover _and_ a friend in the hospital."

"'Oo said you were my friend? You are merely a technieecal expert I employ on occasion when I 'ave need of one." He huffed.

"Right, _that's_ why you aren't still shoving me." Kyle smirked, raising an eyebrow and looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"My arms are tired." He shrugged, offering up an excuse.

"Riiiight, because pacing tires out your _arms_." He snickered.

"I do not weesh to shove you, eet ees boring pushing around someone so scrawny." He shot back.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." He chuckled, walking off towards the exit.

"Wait!" Christophe called, reaching out a hand to stop him. "For what eet ees worz…Merci."

"De nada." Kyle replied, laughing.

"Zat ees Spanish." Christophe dead panned.

"I know." Kyle laughed, waving a bit as he walked out the door.

"Beetch." Christophe chuckled as he lit a cigarette and glaring a nurse who looked like she was about to say something.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"But Damien! I just don't think it's a good idea for you to work with Christophe and Gregory anymore!" Pip cried, eyes wide and tear-filled, face distraught.

"But, Pip! I need this job, it's the only thing keeping me feeling like myself!" He tried to explain, gripping Pip's upper arms gently.

"So I make you boring?" He whimpered, tears threatening to spill over.

Damien panicked, running a hand through his glossy black hair, which fell perfectly back into place as soon as the hand left it. "That's not what I meant!" He said, trying to keep Pip from crying. He hated it when Pip cried and liked it even less when it was because of him.

"Yes it is! You think I make you boring because I don't like it when you do bad things, and you can't smoke in the house, and I don't want you to get hurt and-" Damien cut the now sobbing and raving blonde off with a pair of abnormally warm lips attached to his.

Damien pulled back, resting their foreheads together and cupping each side of his face in his hands. "Is that what this is about? The thing with Greg? Oh, Pip, he's fine!"

"This isn't about Gregory! It's about you and…and what if? What if that had been you in the hospital? What if it had been you, and the wound _had_ been fatal? What if…what if…never mind." He finished softly, looking down.

Damien swiped his thumb across Pip's cheeks, clearing away the tears before kissing his forehead and pulling him close. "What is it, Pippers? What if what?" He asked, rocking Pip back and forth as he sobbed into his chest.

Pip shook his head, burying his face further into Damien's chest and mumbling something Damien couldn't even begin to make out. "Please, Pip? Tell me?" He asked, kissing the top of his head and holding him closer still.

Pip looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Will you promise not to be angry?" He asked, eyes pleading.

"Of course, Pip. Why would I be angry? What happened?" He asked, running his fingers over Pip's scalp lightly and brushing out the silky strands.

"I don't want you to quit the job, I _need_ you to. _We_ need you to." He said softly, looking down and placing a hand on his stomach. "Damien…I'm pregnant."

Pip cringed, waiting for the yelling. The screaming and cursing and insisting he get rid of it. He had even expected a blow or two, but there was nothing. Nothing but a laugh.

"Wh-what?" Pip gasped, looking up at Damien. "No yelling, no fire and brimstone?" He asked, awed.

"Pip, why would I be angry? This is great!" He laughed, picking Pip up in a careful bear hug and swinging him in a circle.

"Wh-what?" He asked again, still confused.

"Pip, I love you. Why wouldn't I want a baby with you?" He asked, kissing him softly all over his face and neck.

"Because…because I make you boring, and babies-" Damien silenced him with another kiss.

"Babies are anything but boring." He told him once the kiss had been broken, placing a finger over his lips to keep him quiet. "They're hard work and keep you guessing all day. There could be nothing more exciting to me than starting a family with you."

"You really mean that?" He asked, looking up at him hopefully. "You aren't angry and you won't leave me?"

"Leave? Pip, how the hell could I leave you now?" He laughed, placing his hand over Pip's stomach. "We're in it for at _least_ the next 18 years now."

Pip grinned widely and practically tackled Damien, flinging his arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth.

"I love you, Damien." He said once the kiss was broken.

"I love you too, Pip. I love both of you."

Pip rested his head on Damien's shoulder, practically falling asleep on his feet. Damien chuckled lightly and scooped Pip up into his arms, carrying him into their bedroom and laying him on the bed before joining him there and curling around him protectively.

The last thing Pip remembered before going to sleep was Damien resting a hand over his abdomen and sighing contentedly.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

As always, Amethyst DragonRider is AMAZING! She edited a bit and came up with the title!

Ok! Me, Amethyst DragonRider, and xxTweekTweakxx are looking for a Gregory to add to our little band :D

If you would be interested, complete the survey below and we will get back to you. Send it in via review or PM(recommended) and we'll see what we can do. If you are selected, you will be notified. If not…yeah.

Pen name:

Why do you think you would make a good Gregory:

How do you feel about muddy boot prints on your nice, clean carpets:

Are you good at bandaging dog bites:

How good is your aim with a gun:

How would you respond to your lover being a merc:

Are you good at getting out blood stains:

How would you respond to being called a 'beetch' all the time, even as a pet name:

And please, no anonymous reviews replying to the survey unless you specifically state that you are just too lazy to sign in and leave a VALID penname.


End file.
